


Room seven needs a turndown

by sweaters_in_the_summer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Rosebud Motel, Siblings, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_in_the_summer/pseuds/sweaters_in_the_summer
Summary: As Alexis looked around the room with the two twin beds, she couldn’t remember why she wanted to move out of it. (And she had to move out of one of the rooms. Both her dad and Stevie had made that very clear.)
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Room seven needs a turndown

**Author's Note:**

> This is more sincere than I am generally comfortable writing (I say, as I've written fewer than 10 fics) but I had the idea and this is where it took me. Anyway, I felt the need to "fix" the room number error from the last episode, and with All The Feelings it was hard to make it as light as I usually would.

She meant to do it right after her parents left, but she also had expected to get a few hours of sleep after the reception, and _that_ didn’t happen. She really _really_ needed a nap now. They all did. After the elder Roses drove away, everyone scattered to their various apartments with plans to meet later at the cafe for brunch. 

All she had to do was drag her things to her parents’ room so Stevie could turn down room 7 as Johnny had requested. 

But for now, Alexis was curled up under the covers of the narrow twin bed furthest from the door, alone in her and David’s room. She could practically _feel_ the echoing emptiness of room 6 coming through the adjoining doorway.

Even though David spent plenty of time at Patrick’s, this was the first time she was staying in their room when it was really and truly only her room. It was weird and sad and she was glad she’d had the idea to move out of it, even if only for a short time. When she had first thought of it, she had only considered the queen bed she’d be able to stretch out in and the tiny kitchenette at her disposal. Not the emotional consequences of being the lone Rose left in their pair of rooms.

But as she looked around the room with the two twin beds, she couldn’t remember why she wanted to move out of it. (And she had to move out of one of the rooms. Both her dad and Stevie had made that _very_ clear.) 

+++

A few hours later, Alexis was pulling open the door of Cafe Tropical, somewhat refreshed but still pretty groggy from her nap. She waved to Twyla as she walked over to the table where her brothers (!) and Stevie sat. There was already a cup of coffee at her seat, and she smiled gratefully at Patrick as she wrapped her hands around the cup and took a sip. 

“Ooh, Patrick thanks for getting this for me.” She restrained herself from booping him on the nose. She may have gone overboard last night and she didn’t want to completely alienate her brand new brother-in-law just yet.

David looked outraged. “How did you know it wasn’t me that ordered it?”

Alexis rolled her eyes. As if.

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments before Twyla came to take their order. The mood at the table was subdued in spite of the joy of the day before. Between lack of sleep and the sad goodbyes, no one felt much like talking.

Once the food came, though, everyone came back to life. Stevie cleared her throat and turned to Alexis as she dragged her fork through the syrup left on her plate. “So what’s your plan? You gonna move rooms?” 

Alexis put her smoothie down and grimaced. “I don’t know. I guess so. It’ll be nice to have the bigger bed for a little while.” She looked up at David, whose head was resting on his husband(!)’s shoulder. It looked painful, but he didn’t look uncomfortable. He did, however, look sad.

No, this was not going to do. She could not allow her brother to be sad the day after his wedding!

She straightened up in the booth and clapped her hands. Stevie startled next to her, David’s head popped up and Patrick smiled broadly. 

“Okay, yes. I am going to move my stuff into Mom and Dad’s room.” Alexis looked resolute. “But we have a case of prosecco left over from last night, so let’s just go get it done now. Make it a little,” she clapped her hands, “party.”

Next to her, Stevie mumbled, “we?” while David and Patrick had a silent conversation with their equally expressive eyes. Alexis could read their faces like a book, so she knew she had them. She wasn’t worried about Stevie. Where booze went, she followed, especially when it was a hair of the dog situation. 

+++

Back at the motel, with the mini fridge stuffed with bottles of bubbly and foil wrapped packages of leftover pizza, packing commenced. Stevie helped her, bottle in hand, until she had to go clean up some of the other rooms. It wasn’t that much to pack up, really. She’d given a bunch of her clothes to Twyla a couple of weeks before and the rest she could just move from one closet to the other. 

The imminent move to New York meant everything needed to be boxed up anyway, so this would mean less work for her later. She did feel slightly guilty having David and Patrick helping her on the first day of their marriage, but not so guilty that she was going to let them off the hook. _Please_.

Anyway, they paused so often to make out, she didn’t feel like she was cramping their style too much. 

After everything was squared away, Alexis sat on the bed that her parents had slept on just the night before. She resisted the urge to lie back and breathe in the scent of her mom’s perfume on the pillow. She could do that later. In a few minutes she needed to make sure it was safe to go back into her old room. She did not want to witness any tomfoolery from the newlyweds.

Ew.

But for now, she gazed around her “new” room. It felt both foreign and deeply familiar. Her mom’s wigs were gone, but the nails they hung from remained. The closet was empty of her dad’s suits, but she knew there were sequins on the floor from when her mom spent a week in it. The boxes of her belongings were piled up against the wall next to the kitchenette, ready for the next stage of her life. The door between the two rooms finally had a working lock that was...currently in use? Oh no...

“David! Patrick! Stop whatever you’re doing and open the door!”

She could hear giggling from the other side and the rustling of something - clothes? Sheets? She really didn’t want to know.

When David pushed open the door, his rumpled state reminded her of the first time he’d spent the night away from the motel, when her family had thought she might be pregnant. _Oh_. Tears filled her eyes. She was going to miss this _so much_. And here she was, bringing the day down just as she vowed not to. 

David strode over to the fridge and removed a bottle of prosecco. He unwound the foil and smoothly popped the cork and handed it to his sister. “Drink up.” 

+++

Alexis sat on the edge of the bed, giving the room one last look. She couldn’t believe this was it, her last day in Schitt’s Creek. Her flight was in just a few hours, and the moving boxes were already on their way to New York. Patrick and David were going to be driving her to the airport, just like they had planned to do that summer when she was supposed to be on her way to the Galapagos. 

She could admit to herself that she was way more excited about her departure this time. Hindsight being what it was, she knew that the Galapagos would have been a mistake, even if she still had a Ted-shaped hole in her heart. 

The knock at the door woke the butterflies in her stomach. She bounded over to the door and yanked it open to see David and Patrick standing there. David’s eyes were red-rimmed but he was trying to smile, while Patrick mostly succeeded. She was engulfed in a hug by both of her brothers, and after a moment, they all stepped apart, sniffling. 

“I only have these bags,” Alexis started. She trailed off as David walked in and sat down on his old bed. He looked around the room. 

“I can’t believe you stayed in this room.”

Alexis shrugged as she sat down on her own bed, facing her brother. She grabbed his hands and looked at him, not saying a word. At the sound of the trunk slamming outside, they both stood up and made their way to the door. She gave the room one last look before stepping outside, into her new life.

 _Now_ Stevie could turn down room 7.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my love language. [Tumblr here](https://sweatersinthesummer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
